Y la vida me sonrie Gracias a ti
by Daya1
Summary: Draco escribe a su pareja los recuerdos de como llegaron a estar juntos,¿cuanto sufrimiento soporto el joven observando a su amiga en la distancia?


Y LA VIDA ME SONRÍE... GRACIAS A TI.

**Me gustaría recordar nuestra historia cariño, y por eso, debido a mi profesión de escritor, pienso que será bonito escribírtelo todo a ti.**

**Todo comenzó el día en que alguien decidió interponerse entre nuestra amistad. Mis pensamientos, pesaban cada día más**. 

Hace tanto que nos conocimos, compartimos juntos tantas cosas... Y aún con el paso de tantos años, sigues amándolo más y más cada día. 

A pesar de que está prometido, a pesar de que quedan escasos días para su boda con Hermione, a pesar de que jamás te dio la más mínima esperanza... Lo quieres cada día más.

Y él lo sabe, sabe todo lo que sientes por el y ni siquiera es capaz de dirigirte una simple palabra... Aún no conseguí despojarme del odio que siento por el. Todos tus hermanos, tu familia, tus amigos... todos son ahora mis amigos. Pero no él. 

Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él, que lo sabe también; pero él no te ve como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga que me ha confesado entre copas, que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche y que enloquece con cada botón que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.

Todavía recuerdo todos y cada uno de los insultos que te dirigí inconscientemente, desconocedor de la gran amistad que poco tiempo después surgiría entre nosotros. 

Una amistad que perduró durante ocho largos años, desde que yo estaba en quinto curso,  sin romperse un solo instante. 

Una amistad que resistió contra viento y marea, contra los que intentaban separarnos, contra todo aquel que nos llamó locos por querer ser lo que en realidad somos. 

Y él, el fue el primero en negarse a que confiáramos el uno en el otro. Siempre intentando convencer a tu hermano para que nos alejara... Maldito sea una y otra vez. 

**_El no te ha visto temblar esperando una palabra, algún gesto, un abrazo. _**

El no te ve como yo suspirando, con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, escucharme nombrarle. ¡Ay amiga mía! lo sé y el también. 

Maldito sea por hacerte sufrir, maldito sea porque después de tanto tiempo consiguió separarnos. Te dijo una simple mentira y tu le creíste... Pero no te culpo, estás ciega de amor, estás ciega y no eres capaz de ver la forma en que te está manipulando, la forma en que juega contigo y acaba poco a poco con tus ilusiones. 

Tan solo intento verte feliz, hacerte reír, intento que lo olvides y no recibo más que excusas de tu parte para no vernos. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Qué te hizo para que no quieras volver a verme? 

Amiga mía, no sé que decir, ni que hacer para verte feliz. Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad, que es lo que a él le hace falta; llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas. Yo quiero regalarte una poesía, tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias. 

Sabes que mi forma de expresarme nunca fue buena, y mucho menos la forma de contarte mis sentimientos... Muchas veces llegue a pensar que yo mismo no tenía sentimientos, pero si te echo tanto de menos, quiere decir que si los tengo. 

Dime, ¿te hice daño? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Qué palabra, frase o gesto te sentó tan mal? Necesito saberlo, necesito saber de que manera te hice daño puesto que no puedo seguir viviendo así. A pesar de que mi orgullo se resiste a volver a verte tengo que hacerlo, perdí mi dignidad el día que me arrastré ante él para suplicarle que te apoyara... Perdí mi dignidad el día que Potter me dijo que de ti no quería saber nada. 

Necesito verte, esta noche, tan solo unos minutos de tu tiempo, solo pido eso. 

Amiga mía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción de pronto entiendas que lo nunca quise fue contar tu historia porque pudiera resultar conmovedora. Pero, perdona, amiga mía, no es inteligencia ni es sabiduría... 

Hace años que escribo para desahogarme y tu eres la única que lo sabe. La única que conoce mis sentimientos, que sabe como me encuentro a cada momento. Pero esta vez te escribo a ti, te escribo esta canción para decirte lo que pienso. Te escribo para decirte que lo siento. Necesito volver a ver tu sonrisa, pero no la que tienes desde hace tiempo, necesito ver la que tenías en aquellos momentos. Y ahora tengo miedo de perderte, de que no volvamos a vernos, de no poder ofrecerte mi apoyo. 

Una y otra vez me pregunto que fue lo que te dijo... pero eso ya no importa. Tan solo quiero verte. Esta noche... solo esta noche y si así lo deseas, jamás volverás a verme. 

**_...ésta es mi manera de decir las cosas, no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma. _**

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito. Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.

Llegas al bar con la mirada perdida y lágrimas refulgentes. Se que vienes de estar con él... Sé que te ha dicho que se va casar con otra y que no quiere estar contigo. Sé todo eso con tan solo mirarte a los ojos. Te sientas frente a mi evitando mi mirada y me ofreces la carta que te envié... aquella canción que te dediqué. La has leído muchas veces, el papel arrugado permanece entre tus delicadas manos.

-Quédatela. Es tuya-, digo con una voz que ni yo mismo reconozco. 

La aprietas fuertemente contra tu pecho y al fin me miras a los ojos. 

Como me duele esa mirada, como se clavan esos ojos tristes en mi pecho. No soporto verte sufrir. No soporto que sufras por él.

-Que... ¿qué querías?-, preguntas con una voz inaudible.

-Necesito saber que te pasa, necesito saber porque no quieres verme.

-Todo está muy claro -, contestas duramente sin disimular tu rencor. -El me lo contó todo. Me utilizaste para llegar hasta el. 

Por unos momentos, siento que mi corazón ha dejado de latir. ¿Cómo puede creer tales mentiras? 

-¡Eso es mentira!-, grito sin poder contenerme. 

Sacas una carta de tu bolso, una carta que reconocería en cualquier parte...

-No, sabes que no es cierto. Esa carta fue escrita hace ocho años, el mismo día que comenzamos a... a hablarnos.  

Comienzas a leerla con tu voz suave y calmada pero siento como todo tu cuerpo tiembla de rabia.

-Todo está arreglado padre. Hice lo que me pediste, me hice amigo de esa estúpida Weasley. Podré entregarte a Potter en cualquier momento. Fue una buena idea usar a la pobretona como cebo, tan solo tendré que actuar unos días más. Saludos... -te detienes y me diriges la mas fría mirada que jamás vi en tus ojos. -...Draco Malfoy.  

-Tienes que escucharme. Esa carta fue escrita hace mucho y nunca llegó a manos de mi padre puesto que ese mismo día fue la gran batalla entre Albus y Voldemort... En ese tiempo yo estaba dispuesto a ser mortífago tal y como se me pedía, pero cuando te conocí... olvidé por completo mis principios. Lo dejé todo por ti, por tu amistad, rechacé a todo aquel que tenía algo con ver con Voldemort y durante años me dediqué completamente a ti.

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea... Malfoy?-, sabes el daño que me produce oír mi apellido de tu boca... y aún así, lo pronuncias sin ningún retraimiento.  

-Te juro... te juro por lo que más quiero en este mundo que jamás llegué a cumplir ni una sola de las palabras que están escritas en esa carta. 

-Ocho años, ocho largos años... Ahora yo tengo 21 años y no me puedes engañar. 

-No he podido estar ocho años fingiendo una falsa amistad, ¡entiéndelo!

Te levantas dispuesta a salir de ese sitio. Vas a irte de mi lado, vas a dejarme así sin más, sin creer una sola palabra de lo que te digo. No puedes hacerme esto, no sabes lo que yo estoy sufriendo.

-Se va casar con Hermione, ¿verdad? No la va dejar como te prometió... 

Te das la vuelta, te diriges hacia mi... y me golpeas. Pero es más fuerte el dolor de mi corazón que el que siento por la bofetada que me has dado. 

**_Amiga mía, a ver si uno de éstos días, por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga._**

****

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes? ¿Es qué no puedes verlo? Estás tan ciega con Potter... ¡No eres capaz de ver lo que tienes frente a ti!-, gritó agarrándote por los hombros y moviéndote fuertemente. 

Rompes a llorar y mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, no puedo hacerte sufrir...

-Se irá con ella... me mintió... me mintió sobre su boda y sobre ti... y yo le creí. Le creía Draco, y ahora... ahora ni siquiera te tengo a ti... -,decías entre sollozos mientras yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos. 

Podía volver a sentir tu aroma, tu calor, tu cuerpo tembloroso... 

-¿Es qué no entiendes? Ginny créeme, que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga... y porque te quiero-, logró decir tras un gran esfuerzo. Siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima pero temo tu reacción más que a todo en el mundo.

Me miras con tus ojos confundidos. Acaricias mi rostro y me haces estremecer. 

-Draco yo...

-No, no digas nada... Sé que es lo que sientes por mí, sé que es una gran amistad, pero nada más... No lo digas por favor, no soportaría oír que solo somos amigos en este momento. 

**Y después de la tormenta... llegó la calma.**

-¿Recuerdas ese día?

-¿Cómo crees que iba a olvidarlo?-, pregunté mientras te abrazaba.  

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-Sí, han pasado cinco años desde aquello.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Bueno, pensé que te impresionaría más decirte que hacía ocho años que estaba enamorado de ti.

-Um... creo que eso funcionó.

-Oh si, funcionó. Aún así... muchas veces me he preguntado si lo que me dijiste esa noche era cierto, si no estabas confundida por todo lo que había pasado. 

-Te aseguro Draco... te aseguro que al ver tus ojos aquella noche supe que todo ese falso amor que había sentido por él fue una maldita obsesión, supe que a quien realmente quería estaba frente a mi en esos momentos. 

-¿Aún no lo perdonaste?-, pregunté extrañado, jamás habíamos vuelto a hablar sobre él.

-Si Draco, yo lo perdoné. Lo perdoné porque Hermione me lo pidió, lo perdoné porque después de todo... gracias a él ahora estamos juntos. 

-Quizás tengas razón, si nada de aquello hubiera pasado supongo que nosotros nunca habríamos... 

-Te quiero Draco-, me interrumpes súbitamente.

 Después de tanto tiempo, aún me preguntaba como eras capaz de sorprenderme de esa forma a cada momento. 

Algo cambió en mi interior, y de repente, aquello a lo que me oponía totalmente me pareció lo más maravilloso que podría ocurrirnos. 

-Yo también te quiero... Y como sé que es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida... Me preguntaba Virginia Weasley, ¿Si querrías casarte conmigo?

Tu rostro pasó de sorpresa a alegría en cuestión de segundos.

-Vaya vaya... así que por fin el señor Draco Malfoy se decidió a casarse conmigo...-, contestaste con voz burlona. -¡Ya era hora jovencito!-, dijiste mientras estrechabas un suave beso contra mis labios. -¿Cuándo será la boda? ¿A quién invitaremos? ¡Oh! Necesitamos planear tantas cosas... 

-Somos ricos querida, contrataremos a gente para que lo planee por nosotros mientras tu y yo... 

-Tengo que avisar a mi familia, y a mis amigos, y a...-, no pude más que sonreír al ver tu forma de actuar, nerviosa y contradictoria cuando algo te alteraba. 

-Escúchame-, contesté cogiéndote por la cintura y atrayéndote hacia mi. -¿Por qué no nos vamos tu y yo a Hogsmeade y nos casamos en esa pequeña Iglesia sin que nadie lo sepa?-, dije mientras besaba tu cuello suavemente.

-¡Pero Draco! ¿Qué dirá mi familia?-, preguntaste con preocupación.

-Dirán... dirán que somos unos jóvenes irresponsables que están locos y se quieren con locura...

-Um... eso suena bien... Después de todo ya tengo 26 años y era hora de que... 

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí Draco, nos casaremos tu y yo, solos, sin nadie más... 

-Vaya, pensé que te opondrías totalmente a la idea.

-¿Sabes? Yo te quiero a ti, y no tiene que haber nadie presente para que sea cierto. 

-Dios Gin, no sabes cuanto te quiero-, dije cogiéndote en brazos mientras tu sonreías felizmente.

-Eh, ten cuidado con tu prometida. Ahora más que nunca... necesita de tus cuidados.

-Vamos Giny, pero si yo te... ¿Ahora? ¿Cuidados? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Asentiste con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en tus labios.

-No me digas que... tu... y yo... vamos a... y... pero... ¡Gin! 

-Si cariño... o mucho me equivoco, o dentro de siete meses serás el mejor papá del mundo. 

No recuerdo que fue lo siguiente que sucedió, tan solo recuerdo que desperté en la cama después de haber perdido el conocimiento y que siete meses después fui padre de dos mellizos. 

Un niño y una niña. Un bebe pelirrojo y de profundos ojos grises iguales a los míos y una pequeña muy rubia y pecosa de grandes ojos verdes iguales a los tuyos.

No creo que pueda explicar con palabras lo que siento en estos momentos. 

Te tengo a ti Gin, mi esposa, y tengo a mis hijos y tengo a tu familia, y ahora, la vida me sonríe... Gracias a ti.

Notas Autora: Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico, espero que no me matéis ^^UU

 Supongo que habréis entendido la idea, no? Um... Draco y Ginny son amigos des quinto curso, el principio por conveniencia, más tarde Draco se enamora de Ginny pero ella aún quiere a Harry que está a punto de casarse con Hermione. (¬¬...)

Pos ala, se lo dedico a mis warris ^^ ... a Pirra, a Laura, a Pau, a Alba, a Pali, a Mari, a Dav... Bueno, a todos los que ya sabéis que sino no termino nunca :P

Buaaaaaaaa... solo un favor... ^^UUU.... ¡¡¡UN REVIEW POR FIII!!! 

Creo que está ahí abajo.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

`´


End file.
